Scar on the Heart
by RavenEyes
Summary: Men, one in particular always seemed to tip her scales. Well one night her scales get tipped in a different way and soon that lead to more then either of them expected. But no matter how much he said she hated him, it was really she hated not hating him.
1. Default Chapter

Scar on the Heart  
  
Hermione would never understand men. It didn't matter how much time she spent with them, they always confused the fuck out of her. One in particular. He always messed with her mind. But this time she got the best of him. Yes, Hermione L Granger had gotten the best of Draco T Malfoy.  
  
As Hermione curled up in her now wet bed she went over that days events in her head. It had been raining all this week and today was no exception. Hermione got up went to work for the Daily Prophet and never imagined anything out of order would happen when she headed home that day.  
  
Hermione left her job at 5:30 and went to the market for a few groceries. After that she grabbed a cab and went home but who would be waiting on her front steps? None other then her ex boyfriend Draco Malfoy.  
  
He looked up at her as she slowly got out of the cab.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in a low totally unhappy voice.  
  
"I just needed to talk to you," said Draco as he went to get one of the bags. Hermione pulled away and gave him a look that said ,"I don't need your help" and he backed up.  
  
"I believe we broke up so that means no more "talks" Malfoy," said Hermione as she walked up her steps. The bags where becoming rather wet from the rain.  
  
"Hermione please I need you," said Draco in a small plea.  
  
Hermione opened her door and tossed her keys, purse and the bags inside. Then she turned around eyes blazing.  
  
"I can't do it......  
  
I can't be with you again  
  
Don't remind me of the good times we had  
  
Learned a lot from us since then  
  
And I never want these feelings to ever come again, no, no...  
  
"Have you ever heard of this song Malfoy? There's more listen,  
  
You'll never hear me crying  
  
You'll never see me trying  
  
To love you once again  
  
Your love is so past tense"  
  
"This sounds so like us don't it? But have you listened to the words? I'm not coming back," said Hermione who was now in his face.  
  
"But Hermione I have changed. I'm not with Voldemort any more. I don't listen to my father. All I want is you," said Draco with sadness.  
  
Hermione gave a small hollow laugh.  
  
"Well Malfoy, that's so funny because here is more of the song,  
  
Please don't tell me that you've changed  
  
Don't want to hear of how you've lost your evil ways  
  
The one whose changed this time is me  
  
And I won't go back to feeling helpless and deceived  
  
"It's scary isn't it? Sounds just like us. For the longest time you had me crying, thinking I did something. It was pathetic, really it was. But honey you are old news now,"  
  
Your love, your love  
  
You think you had me fooled every now and then  
  
You had me believing that I was the reason that you left  
  
But I won't fall back in love with you again  
  
I don't even wanna be, your friend, no, no  
  
"Hermione I love you. Please just come back to me. I want you to be my wife and have my children. Please?"  
  
"Ha! Now you want me to have your children?!" yelled Hermione with a fake laugh.  
  
Draco did look very sorry and tore up inside. Hermione thought for a second then this is what she said, "Draco you do look hurt and tore up but whatever you are feeling now is nothing to what you made me feel. I'm going to show you something then you are going to turn, get into a cab and leave me the hell alone for the rest of my life. Is that understood? " asked Hermione. Her face still hot with anger. Draco nodded slowly.  
  
Hermione seen him agree and she pulled back her soaked selves to revel her wrists. Both of then had deep nasty scars that went from one side to the other.  
  
"This is what you had me reduced to. You made me feel like my life was nothing, unless you were there with me. Now you leave, and never come back. You're nothing more but a scar. A scar on my heart."  
  
She turned around and walked into her house. Then she slammed the door and left Draco standing out side.  
  
That's how Hermione had ended up in her bed. She was not crying because she had promised she would never ever cry for him again. It was turning out to be harder then she thought.  
  
"Miss. Granger you are not going to cry so pull yourself together," said Hermione to herself. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione it's me Harry. I've got some rather bad news. Draco is here," said Harry.  
  
"Harry you can just tell that son of a pig I told him I never wanted to speak or see him again!" yelled Hermione threw the phone. She hoped it was loud enough so Draco could hear it.  
  
"Hermione, I believe he carried out your wish. He's dead," Hermione didn't hear no more because she dropped the phone when she fainted.  
  
"Hermione?! Hermione?!" yelled Harry threw the phone. "Oh god! Some one get over to Hermione Granger's House," yelled Harry as he hung up the phone.  
  
**Song's title is Never (Past Tense) and no I do not own it. This story has more chapters on the way but first tell me how you like it so far. 


	2. The Forest

Chapter 2- The Forest  
  
(Back up about a year)  
  
All of this started when Hermione and Draco ran into each other in the forbidden forest. Hermione had a nasty fight with Ron and just ran out of the castle before any one could stop her. Draco had just needed a place to think and that was where he had ended up.  
  
As Hermione's crying rang threw the trees Draco's frustration was being taken out on a tree. Draco had heard Hermione's cries then decided to help her. As he walk over to her she jumped up in fear for it was kind of dark and she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's just me," said Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same," said Draco.  
  
"Look I've had a really, really bad day so could you just leave me be?" she asked as she sat back down.  
  
Draco sat next to her.  
  
"I could, but what kind of person would I be if I just left you out here?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes from of the corner of hers.  
  
"You would be Draco Malfoy. That's who you would be," she said.  
  
"Really? Well I guess that's not who I am because I am staying right here."  
  
Hermione giggled a little.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you are crying?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's nothing. I just had a fight with Ron," she said.  
  
"Well I don't believe that "nothing" would cause you to run out here," said Draco.  
  
"It's just that ever since Ron told me his feelings for me and I told him I just wanted to be his friend, he gets mad at every little thing. Then it turns into a big fight and I get up set."  
  
Hermione seemed up set just talking about it.  
  
"Why can't he just see I only like him as a friend?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe you have just such a strong hold on him that he can't help it. He was probably just very hurt that you didn't share the same feelings," said Draco.  
  
"Maybe that's it," said Hermione. She then gave him a small smile and thanked him.  
  
"No problem. Now lets get back inside. It's rather cold," said Draco.  
  
Hermione agreed and they went back to the warmth of the castle. For about two months they meant every night same time, same place. They would discuss homework, friends, teachers, and problems. But one night there seemed to be something in the air because Hermione and Draco just couldn't stop staring at each other.  
  
Finally Draco said something about it.  
  
"Uh Hermione. Have you noticed how well we have been getting along?"  
  
"Yes I have and I rather like it," said Hermione.  
  
His eyes were so deep and beautiful Hermione began to feel herself getting lost.  
  
"Well Hermione I hope this don't become another Ron disaster but I-" before Draco could finish Hermione spoke.  
  
"Draco I want you," she said. Her voice was filled with lust.  
  
"I want you too," he said. They took each other in their arms and let there lips touch. As soon as Hermione felt Draco's soft flesh touch hers she wanted to scream out in pleasure. It was pure estacy. After some time where they did nothing but kiss Draco finally spoke.  
  
"Hermione I want this to be special," he said.  
  
"I do too," said Hermione.  
  
"Well let's go to my room. I'm head of house so I have my own room. That way we can wake up together in the morning,"  
  
"Oh but Draco if I don't go back to the Gryffondor tower tonight, Harry and Ron will have the whole staff looking for me," said Hermione as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Well how about you go to the tower, tell them that you are going to go to the library to do some extensive work and for them to not wait up," said Draco in between kisses.  
  
"I can't. I tell them I'm at the library when I come to visit you."  
  
"Well tell them you just wanted to let them know that you would be there really late tonight. Then come to my room," said Draco.  
  
Hermione didn't reply right away because she was enjoying Draco nibbling on her neck too much. But when Draco stop she replied.  
  
"Oh, I'll do it." And Hermione ran up to the Gryffondor Tower to let Harry and Ron know.  
  
As Draco watched her run off he couldn't believe his luck. Now he knew why Weasley had taken it so hard. After Hermione was out of sight he started his way to his room. 


	3. Sweetest Sin

Chapter 3 -Sweetest Sin  
  
As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Tower Harry and Ron noticed her.  
  
"Man Hermione, you must really love that library. As much time as you spend in it," said Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled and thought of Draco. Then she said, "Yes, Yes I do love it. And I will be in there all night so you can go to bed. See you in the morning," and before Harry or Ron could say anything she bounced out of there.  
  
Draco took once last look over his room to make sure everything was in order. Wine, Strawberries, soft music, and low lights. It was prefect.  
  
"Knock!"  
  
"She's here!" though Draco. He walked to the door, as fast as he could but slow enough so he still look graceful.  
  
"I though you'd never...Pansy!?!" Draco's mouth dropped in shock.  
  
"Oh Draco I need you so bad," she said as she grabbed him in a kiss. Draco pulled away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" he asked.  
  
Pansy looked hurt. "Draco don't you want me?" she asked with her bottom lip pouted.  
  
"No I don't now get out of here," Pansy looked at him for a while. "NOW!" he yelled and she ran off. Draco closed the door.  
  
"Thank god Hermione didn't see that," he said to himself.  
  
"Draco, are you there?" asked Hermione threw the door.  
  
"Uh yeah," said Draco as he opened the door.  
  
"God she's beautiful," he thought.  
  
"Do you still want to do this?" asked Hermione concerned.  
  
"Only if you want to," he said.  
  
Hermione answered him with a kiss.  
  
"I've never wanted anything more," she whispered in his ear. Draco gave her a seductive smile.  
  
They walked over to the bed totally forgetting about the wine and strawberries. Before either of them knew it, they where deep in intimacy.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up first.  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
I can't believe how beautiful he looks in the morning. Last night was so wonderful but..I wonder if he will still like me now that he got what he wanted. After all I am a Mudblood. Well it doesn't matter because no one can take away last night. I'm going to hold it dear forever. (End)  
  
"Hey," said Draco as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione as she studied his eyes.  
  
"Did you sleep good?" asked Draco.  
  
"Better then I ever have."  
  
Draco smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Um Draco, if you don't want to talk to me now that's all right. I understand," said Hermione. From the tone of her voice Draco could tell that she wouldn't understand but he had no intentions of leaving her.  
  
"Do you not want to be with me now?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"No that's not it. It's just well your father and the students-"  
  
"- can go to hell. I love you Hermione. I don't care what they think," he said finishing her sentence. Hermione smiled a big toothy smile and kissed him.  
  
"Now. Why don't you show me some new moves like you did last night," she said in a playful smile as she grabbed the color of his shirt and pulled him on top of her.  
  
"With pleasure," said Draco and they made love again.  
  
**Ok Jessica Simpson's song Sweetest Sin.....would have worked great with this chapter but I didn't want to over run this story with songs..so. But if you listen to that song then you will get a feel for what Hermione is feeling in this chapter. Well review!!!! 


	4. You will regrate it!

Chapter 4 - You Will Regret it!  
  
They got up and went to take showers and get ready for the day. Hermione told Draco that she had to go to the Gryffindor Tower before she could go to breakfast so he kissed her good-bye and she left.  
  
Once Hermione got into the common room Ron pounced on her.  
  
"You couldn't have been in the library all night," he yelled at her.  
  
"And why not Ronald Weasley?" yelled Hermione back.  
  
"Because I went to check on you and you was no where insight," he yelled. "I even ask Madam Pince and she said that you hadn't been in the library in over a month! So where HAVE you been going and try not to lie this time!" yelled Ron. Hermione thanked god silently that there was hardly anyone in the common room.  
  
"Well I guess it was going to come out sooner or later. I have been spending my time with Draco," she said with her head held high. "Now if you would please mover I need to take a shower then I'm meeting him in the Great Hall."  
  
Ron's face turned even redder (if possible) and he looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"You've been with that bloody grit? Jesus Hermione, I thought you where smarter then that!" said Ron. He looked disappointed in her.  
  
"How dare you! You are the whole reason I started seeing him. If you wouldn't acted like such a prat when I told you I didn't like you like that and had a fit I would never had spoken a kind word to him!" yelled Hermione. She was now redder then Ron.  
  
Ron backed up.  
  
"Fine, but you will see. He is bad news for you Hermione. Just wait. You will see," and Ron walked out. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her task.  
  
For the next month Hermione and Draco's love only grew stronger. But that was until April 17th. That's when Hermione's world went down the drain.  
  
Hermione had just came out of the bathroom and she looked positively happy. She was heading to tell Draco some very wonderful news. As she walked into the Great Hall she noticed he wasn't there.  
  
"Where could he be?" she thought. Dinner was half over and everyone was still eating dinner. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and decided to just go to his room and wait for him.  
  
"He is going to be so happy," thought Hermione excitedly.  
  
She said the password to Draco's room and walked in. But her eyes where surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing above his son. Draco simply hung his head low because he didn't want to look at Hermione's face.  
  
"So here she is? The filthy little Mudblood," said Lucius in his cold sneer.  
  
"Sorry, wrong room," said Hermione hoping Lucius world think she just came in by accident. But he was no fool. He knew about Hermione and Draco and he was pissed.  
  
"I have heard from a very respected source that you too have been.together. Is this so and if you lie you WILL regret it," said Lucius in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Father I..." started Draco.  
  
"DON'T LIE!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am not sure what you are talking about," said Hermione with a little weakness in her voice.  
  
"Really?" asked Lucius. "Well we shall see,"  
  
"Father no!" yelled Draco but he could not stop Lucius from casting a spell that hit Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt a burning sensation in the lower half of her body. She tired very hard not to winch or even make a face but it was just too much.  
  
"Stop father! Just stop!!" yelled Draco.  
  
Lucius stopped and looked at Draco.  
  
"Not with her hu? This woman is not a virgin and she is with child. Judging by the way you acted when I was hurting her I say the child is yours," Lucius looked at his son in a disgusted way. "Get ride of it or I will for you," he said and he walked out.  
  
Draco walked over to the window and looked out it. Hermione got up off of the floor that she fell on during Lucius's attack. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder. He pulled away.  
  
"Don't," he said in a low tone.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione. She was afraid she was going to start crying at any moment.  
  
Draco sighed. "We have to do what he wants. I am to become a death eater at the end of this year. I can't have a Muggle born wife," Draco looked at her hard in the eyes.  
  
"But I want to be with you. I don't want you to be a death eater," said Hermione with a small tear.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Draco and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Hermione hugged him back. His body against hers felt so right. As Draco hugged Hermione he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The spell hit Hermione and she pulled back.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked him.  
  
"Hermione, it had to be done," said Draco.  
  
"What the HELL did you do!?" she yelled again.  
  
"I had to do it before my father did," said Draco. He now had some tears in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment then she rapped her arms around herself as if protecting her belly.  
  
"I hate you," she said before running out.  
  
***Review if you like this!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Healed

Chapter 5- Healed  
  
(Present)  
  
Hermione woke up with some one right in front of her. As he eyes focused she could tell it was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Harry looked over when he heard her say his name.  
  
"Your awake!" said Harry in surprise. "I was afraid you would never wake up."  
  
Hermione gave him a smile weak smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"It was nothing. I figured I was the one who gave you the awful news, I should be the one who takes care of you," said Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She had forgot about Draco.  
  
"Oh Harry, it is my entire fault," said Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, no it's not your fault. It turned out Draco didn't kill himself. He was murdered but they made it look like a suicide," said Harry.  
  
"Who murdered him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"His father," said Harry sadly. "They killed him because he told them.well how about you read the letter for yourself."  
  
Harry got up and walking into another room. He came back with a piece of parchment in his hand. He handed it to Hermione. She read it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
There is no way I can ever make up for what I took from you and I know this. But I want you to try. I have quit the Death Eaters and I even told my father I wanted to marry you. He was not happy about this but I don't care. I just want you back. I want a family and children. Speaking of children I have a surprise for you. Back in my room that night when you thought I killed the child well I didn't. I used very dark magic and I'm surprised the wards around the school didn't go off. I stopped the child's growth. Sort of like shutting it down. So you see the child is still in you. All you have to do is mutter "Lithliana" and the child will continue to grow and be born healthy and happy. It was the only way I could make my father believe it was gone and you had to believe it was gone too incase he made you take a truth potion. Please, don't be mad at me still. I love you.  
  
Hope you owl back soon,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione let the parchment fall from her hands. She couldn't believe it. After everything she went threw. The suicide attempt. The crying for days at a time. All that time the baby was still inside of her.  
  
"How did I still have periods?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione, would you like for me to mutter the spell?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She had forgot he was still in the room.  
  
"Yes please," said Hermione. "But first how did you get this letter?"  
  
"He didn't get to send it to you. It was on his desk when we found him," said Harry.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Harry took out his wand and said "Lithliana.".  
  
Hermione felt a small twitch in her stomach and before she knew it she was running to the bathroom with morning sickness.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom she gave Harry a big hug.  
  
"I have my baby back," she said in his hair.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I have some of Draco back too," she whispered to herself.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He wished things could have been easier.  
  
"Well I am going to go take a shower," said Hermione as she walked pulled out of his hug.  
  
"OK," said Harry as he let her go. Hermione went to the stares and walked to the second floor. But before she was out of sight she turned in Harry's direction.  
  
"Thank you again," and she disappeared.  
  
Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. He had made a big mistake and now it was really starting to get to him.  
  
"Oh Harry what have you done?" he said to himself.  
  
Harry had been the one who killed Draco. Harry hated Draco for making Hermione so depressed and he vowed the day he found Hermione half-dead that Draco would pay. Then Harry found the letter Draco had been getting ready to send and he felt horrible. So Harry made it look like a suicide and then when he was called to check it out he said it looked like Draco's father did it.  
  
Harry got up to leave when he saw..no it couldn't have been! Could it? Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Then opened his eyes again.  
  
"My mind is playing with me," he said out loud.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of me Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy who was standing behind him.  
  
"I killed you!" said Harry in surprised.  
  
"Wrong! You killed one of my servants. With all of my enemies you didn't really think I wouldn't be so exposed, did you?" asked Draco with a small smile.  
  
"I have to thank you though. You delivered Hermione my letter."  
  
"Well since I didn't kill you then, I suppose I have to do it now," said Harry as he raised his wand.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Hermione as she ran down the stairs. She had been about to come down stairs when she heard Draco speak. So she heard everything the two boys had said.  
  
"Harry, why did you try to kill Draco?" asked Hermione as she looked at him.  
  
"Hermione he had you to the point of suicide. I hated him for that!" said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked t him. She understood him but she couldn't deal with it.  
  
"Harry please just leave. I will talk to you later," said Hermione.  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
"Harry just go before I get mad at you," said Hermione a little angrier. Harry obeyed.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood just looking at each other after Harry had left. Then they hugged. Hermione began to cry.  
  
"I thought you were dead," she cried.  
  
Draco smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"Well when I left you sounded like you would have liked me dead," he said.  
  
"Oh Draco I would never have wanted you dead. I hated you when I thought you killed the baby but I didn't hate you," she said.  
  
"Well then I have only one question," said Draco as he backed up.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a small ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! Yes Draco I will marry you," said Hermione as she hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
  
That night Draco and Hermione made love like it was their first time and all threw it all Hermione could think was, "My heart is finally healed."  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
